


Flustered

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinRei Week<br/>Day One Prompt: Flustered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> okay so rinrei week is here and i've got my day one fic out!

It happened on a Tuesday when a storm rolled in. Everyone had met at Rei’s house to get ready for a picnic at a park near his house. Unfortunately, with the rain coming down as it was, all thoughts of outdoor activities were swept away. Of course it was Nagisa’s insistence that they spread out the blanket on Rei’s floor and have their picnic anyway. Rei tried to protest the idea. Sure they’d had snacks in here before, but a full meal could get messy. But Nagisa was always so persuasive, not to mention Rin had come up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder.

“Relax. We won’t be messy, and even if we do, we’ll help clean.” He shot a look at Nagisa. “Won’t we?”

Nagisa nodded and enthusiastically agreed and Rei couldn’t help but give his consent. He was also very aware of Rin’s arm still around him and walked out of the touch before his face felt any warmer. He adjusted his glasses and avoided looking at Rin as he asked for the others to help him get the things ready for the picnic.

During the indoor picnic, Rei’s hand kept bumping into Rin’s and the fact that didn’t happen with anyone else – save for Nagisa who bumped into everybody – caused him to get even more embarrassed throughout the afternoon. Matters weren’t improved when Rin volunteered to help pick up and carry the blanket with the picnic items tucked inside to the kitchen so it could get cleaned up. Rin had a grin on his face like he knew some juicy secret and it annoyed Rei.

He adjusted his glasses. “Just what is so amusing?”

“You.”

Rei made a sputtering noise. “What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “What do you think it means? You’re just being so fussy, it’s kind of cute. I kind of want to kiss you.”

Rei’s eyes widened. He tried to formulate a coherent reply but all he did was stutter. Rin just laughed in response.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know. I’ve been flirting with you all day.” Maybe all the little touches weren’t accidents at all. “I mean you can be really embarrassing and you’re really weird about the whole beauty thing, but it’s kind of charming actually.”

Still avoiding eye contact Rei managed to find his voice again. “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.”

“Yeah, well, I like you a lot so it’s definitely a compliment.”

Again Rei was finding it hard to find the right words to say. He had no idea what to say or do in this sort of situation. Rin just laughed and leaned over to place a kiss on Rei’s cheek which served to deepen his blush. This would happen a lot over the course of their developing relationship. It seemed one thing Rin liked doing was getting Rei flustered.


End file.
